


if wishes were fishes

by Blackbeyond



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Fics [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Comfort Food, Confessions, First Date, Fish and Chips, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Oblivious Eggsy, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I come here after stressful missions or on first dates,” Harry whispers, as if this is a secret, and Eggsy nods, acknowledging the words but distracted by the just barely vinegary chips.</p><p>What.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“A date?” Eggsy squeaks, basket almost slipping from his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if wishes were fishes

**Author's Note:**

> riddleblack246 asked: “41(Comfort food) sounds cute. :)”
> 
> _The older I get it seems, more wishin' takes the place of dreams,  
>  If wishes were fishes, we'd all cast nets into the sea_ \- Eric Bogle

“Fish and chips.”

“Yes Eggsy, I would have thought you’d have encountered this dish before.”

Eggsy poked at his basket of fried fish and potatoes and blinked up at Harry, eyes clouded in confusion. He’d been told by Harry that they’d be having the best food in his life. He’s been expecting a fancy, expensive restaurant. At least a sit down restaurant, but here they were, leaning again a railing next to a shack, greasy baskets in their hands.

“I just…expected something different, I guess,” Eggsy admits. Harry smiles, as if he knew exactly Eggsy had been thinking.

“This particular establishment has been around since I first came to London,” Harry reports, taking a bite out of a chip as Eggsy pushed his own food around. “It had, perhaps, the greatest fish and chips I’d had in my life. It’s been thirty years, and I have yet to eat anything better. It’s my comfort food.”

“You’ve been in Kingsman since you were twenty?” Eggsy asks, latching on to that part of the story before biting into the fish.

Dear god that was an explosion of flavour.

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy says, chewing happily as he takes in the hints of lime and sugar that barely coat the fluffy batter around the fish. He tries the chips and is pleased that they’re just as good as Harry claims. 

Speaking of Harry, Eggsy peaks up as he stuffs his mouth, blushing as Harry’s eyes crinkle with joy.

“You like it then?” Harry laughs, a soft smile almost permanent on his face. Eggsy nods enthusiastically, taking the napkin that had come with the meal and wiping his mouth. 

“This is great!” 

“I come here after stressful missions or on first dates,” Harry whispers, as if this is a secret, and Eggsy nods, acknowledging the words but distracted by the just barely vinegary chips.

What.

Wait.

“A date?” Eggsy squeaks, basket almost slipping from his hands. He entertained the idea that perhaps Harry had thought his last diplomatic trip to Tokyo stressful, but Harry had been visiting friends, and the day was. The day was-

“It’s Valentines’ Day,” Harry says, smile still on his face, but faltering with uncertainty based on Eggsy’s reaction. The younger man notices and waves his free hands to reassure Harry.

“I totally didn’t know but I don’t mind? I’m honored? Flattered? Um, in disbelief?”

“Disbelief?” Harry asks, leading them to a bench, not wanting to have this conversation standing with other people watching. There’s a bench hidden behind a tree and Harry sits down, taking Eggsy’s food and putting it to the side.

“Harry, yer kinda fit. And older. And my boss,” Eggsy explains, wriggling in his seat. “Also pretty out of my league.”

“My dear boy,” Harry murmurs, “it is you who is out of my league. You’re still so young, you have a long life ahead of you. You’re beautiful and talented. I’m so selfish to want you.”

“Well that’s bullshite,” Eggsy mutters back, pressing his forehead against Harry’s, “you’re amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“And anyone you.”

They remain still, foreheads together while they breath softly in each other’s space, enjoying this peace.

“So you wanna date me?” Eggsy asks after a few moments have passed.

“If you’d allow me the honor.”

Eggsy nods, holding Harry’s hands with his own. “Of course.”

The atmosphere seems to become calmer, the breeze cooler, the animals quiet.

But then a bloody squirrel pops up and grabs a handful of chips in the middle of their moment, almost mocking them before scurrying away with his hoard.

“Did that just happen?”

Harry stands up, still holding Eggsy’s hand and takes the baskets to toss in the trash. “We can get more,” Harry says, “let the squirrel have its fill.”

Eggsy shrugs, following Harry back to the shack. He honestly didn’t care too much about the food, sure it was comfort, but Harry’s hand in his was better than any food could be.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com)


End file.
